fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Halloweenowe zamieszanie
Odcinek halloweenowy stworzony na chacie przez dwie użytkowniczki: NaluChan i AgataTheNinja Bohaterowie AgataTheNinja jako: *Emily Thompson *Brunhilda *Marina von Morronsword *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm NaluChan jako: *Emanuela Flouwer *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Charlie Fabuła W ogródku Flynn-Fletcherów trwają przygotowania do Halloween. Emi: A więc za co się przebierzecie? Bo ja za wilkołaka albo psychopatkę. Brunhilda: PRZEBIORĘ SIĘ ZA KRÓLICZKA PLAYBOYA BITCH!!! Emily: Ja za Wampira xd Marina: Ja nie biorę udziału w tym debilnym święcie... Iza: Ja za Gnijącą Pannę Młodą. Fin: Ja za Ferba Ferb: Ja za Fineasza Emi: Więc Izka nie pomyl chłopaków.. xd Buford: A ja za...EMILY! Emily: Sugerujesz że jestem straszna? Emi: XD XD XD Ale nie tak straszna jak ja Emily uderza Bufcia w czułe miejsce Buford: AAAA!!! Brunhilda: No jesteś straszna BITCH Emi: Dajesz dziewczyno XD ...Widział ktoś Charliego? Iza: Widziałam go wczoraj w centrum handlowym jak chyba szukał jakiegoś kostiumu Emi: Nie odezwał się do mnie...Nie wiem o co chodzi...Wczoraj też się do mnie nie odzywał Emily: Może ma kogoś na boku? Emi: Ja jestem tylko jego przyjaciółką i tyle...... Iza: Ta jasne xd Emi: Tak...Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi... Iza: Ja już swoje wiem... Emi: Izka ty mądra a sama nie powiesz temu jedynemu że go kochasz Iza: A właśnie że powiem! Podchodzi do Fineasza Iza: Kocham cię Fineasz! *całuje go* Fin: *Odpycha Izę* Iza......Co w ciebie wstąpiło?! Iza: Kocham cię! Fin: Iza....ja ciebie nie...Ja nie chcę psuć naszej przyjaźni Iza: NIEEE!!! JESZCZE POŻAŁUJESZ! *Ucieka w niewiadomym kierunku* Tymczasem po drugiej stronie ogródka Brunhilda podchodzi do Ferba Brunhilda: VIVRE DER BITCH! MAM SUPER PLAN!!! Ferb: Jaki? Brunhilda: MOJA MARINKA NIE OBCHODZI HALLOWEEN...NASTRASZMY JĄ!!! Ferb: Wchodzę w to Brunhilda: MOŻE JESZCZE BUFORDA ZAPROSIMY DO TEGO? XD Ferb: No i może Emi...Bo ona jako jedyna ma sztylet przy sobie Brunhilda: OK! Podchodzą do Bufcia i Emi Emi: Coś się święci...Mówić mi tu! Brunhilda: NASTRASZYMY MARINKĘ TAK ŻE SIĘ POSIKA! XD BUFORD CHCESZ NAM POMÓC BITCH??? Buford: Dobra. Emi: Chcecie jego do straszenia...Powodzenia jak on się boi Zuzi Jonshon Buford: EJ! NIE BOJĘ SIĘ JEJ...JUŻ... Emi: To może pójdę po Zuzię i się pobawicie razem... Buford: NIEEE!!! To znaczy...nie ma takiej potrzeby... Emi: Tchórz.... XD *wyciąga sztylet* Ty jesteś wielki kurczakiem XD Buford: ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! *Popycha Emi która przez przypadek wbija sobie sztylet w nogę* Brunhilda: UPS BITCH... Przychodzi Emily Emily: Co tu się dzieje?! Emi: I myślisz że mnie to boli...Jestem nie śmiertelna... :) Więc mi nic nie jest.......*Podnosi nogawkę od spodni* Widzisz śladu nie ma po sztylecie Buford: JESZCZE POŻAŁUJECIE! WSZYSCY!!!! *Ucieka w niewiadomym kierunku* Emi: Tchórz....Boże w tej ekipie same beksy są... Emily: Ja nie jestem beksą! Brunhilda: I JA BITCH!!! Emi: Nie mówiłam o was dziewczyny...Iza,Buford Emily: Aha. Spoko. Brunhilda: TO POMOŻECIE NAM NASTRASZYĆ MARINKĘ? XD Emily: Ja pomogę xd Emi: Ja też… ale też Buforda nastraszę xd Fin: O czym rozmawiacie? Brunhilda: CHCEMY NASTRASZYĆ MOJĄ MARINKĘ I BUFCIA XD Fin: Nudy...Emi,widziałaś Charliego? Emi: Nie...On się na mnie obraził,ale nie wiem za co! Emily: O BOSHE!!! Fin: Może miał powód...Co? Emily: Już 23:30! A o północy impreza halloweenowa w parku. Idę się przygotować narka! Brunhilda: JA TEŻ SPADAM! VIVRE DER BITCH! Obie odchodzą Emi: Pa...*ona również poszła* Trochę później w domu Emily Charlie: *Dzwoni do Emily* Cześć Emily Emily *przez telefon* Hej. Czemu nie odzywałeś się do Emi? Charlie: No,bo ona jest z Fineaszem,a ja ją kocham...Fineasz mówił że są razem... Emily: Co? Oni nie są razem! Fineasz pewnie kłamał. A zresztą spotkamy się na imprezie halloowenowej w parku to tam wszystko obgadamy. Charlie: Spoko Tymczasem w parku Fin: Emi zatańczysz...? Emi: Jasne czemu nie... Fin i Emi zaczęli tańczyć Emily: Siema. Emi: Hejka.. Emily: A więc jednak jesteście razem?! Fin: Po raz drugi..*nadal tańczył z Emi* Tak.. Emi: Co?! *wyrwała się z tańca* My nie jesteśmy razem Emily: Charlie dziś do mnie dzwonił! Mówił że Fin powiedział mu że jesteście razem i że cie kocha Emi! Emi: C-charlie mnie kocha..*uśmiechnęła się szeroko* Emily: No! Fin: Nie prawda nic takiego nie mówiłem...Charlie musi kłamać.. Emily: Eh... właśnie on tu idzie. Więc wszystko se wyjaśnijcie. Charlie: Cześć.. Emi: Charlie ^^ to prawda że mnie kochasz? Charlie: *Zauważył że Fin trzyma rękę Emi* Nie,ja nic takiego nie mówiłem Emily: Mówiłeś to! Poza tym ja to wszystko nagrałam na dyktafon! Puszcza ich rozmowę z dyktafonu Charlie: To nie ja! Nie potrzebnie tu przyszedłem Emily: To ty! Znam twój głos! Emi: Przestańcie się zachowywać jak dzieci! Albo mnie kochasz albo nie! Nie łam mi serca!! Charlie: Kocham cię,ale ty jesteś z Fineaszem,... Emily: ONI NIE SĄ RAZEM ZROZUMCIE TO WRESZCIE! Emi: CO?! Ja nie jestem z Fineaszem...Jego lubię, a ciebie kocham...*wyrwała rękę z ręki Fina* Charlie kocham cię..*przytuliła się do Charliego* Charlie: Ja ciebie też kocham Emi *pocałował ją w usta* Emily: Uuu so sweet :* Fin: *wkurzył się * Tymczasem przy stole z przekąskami Brunhilda i Ferb gadają ze sobą. Ferb: To jak ją przestraszymy? Brunhilda: VIVRE DER BITCH!!! SIEDZI NA TAMTYM DRZEWIE I CZYTA ZMIERZCH!!! WYSMARUJMY SIĘ KETCHUPEM I SZTUCZNYMI FLAKAMI TO WTEDY JĄ PRZESTRASZAMY TAK ŻE SIE ZSIKA W GATKI! XD Ferb: Dobra... XD Brunhilda: MASZ BITCH!!! Oboje się tym smarują Ferb: Fuj... Brunhilda: CHODŹMY DO NIEJ!!! Marina: AAAA!!! CO SIĘ WAM STAŁO?! Brunhilda: BITCH! NAPADŁ NAS JAKIŚ ZABÓJCA...Ja...umieram.. Hilda pada na ziemię Marina: NIEEE!!! HILDA! MIŁOŚCIO MOJEGO ŻYCIA!!! *Zaczyna płakać* Brunhilda: HEUEUUE! PRZESTRASZYLIŚMY CIĘ!!! HEUEUE Emi: *Udaje zabójce* Zabiję was! Brunhilda: AAAAAA!!!! Emi: Ahahhaha...*pada ze śmiechu na ziemię* Marina: Grr...zachciało wam się mnie straszyć tak??? To teraz...posmakujecie...MÓJ GNIEW! Emi: Mi nic nie będzie jestem nieśmiertelna XD Oczy Mariny robią się czerwone i kły stają się większe. Wbija swe kły w Ferba. Emi: Ach te wampiry… Brunhilda: NIE RÓB TEGO !!! Marina: A WŁAŚNIE ŻE ZROBIĘ! Ferb: AAAA!!! Emi: Ja się w to nie mieszam...Idę Buforda nastraszyć z Emily Emily: A właśnie...gdzie Buford i Iza? Nagle pojawiają się Buford i Izabela z prawdziwymi piłami łańcuchowymi Emi: I to takie straszne pfff..... Buford: POŻAŁUJECIE !!! * Próbuję obciąć Emi głowę* Marina: NIE WAŻ SIĘ NĘDZNIKU! Odpycha Buforda i go unieruchamia. Emi: Wiesz że ja jestem nieśmiertelna? Charlie: Zostawcie mą Emiśkę Iza: Gdzie jest FINEASZ?! Emi: Nie wiem...Ale ten cymbał wmówił mojemu misiaczkowi że my niby jesteśmy razem... Brunhilda: TAM! *WSKAZUJE NA FINEASZA* Iza: HEUUEHEUEE! Marina: ZATRZYMAJCIE JĄ! JA ZATRZYMAM BUFORDA! Izabela biegnie na Fineasza z piłą Fin: Iza kocham cię Iza *Nagle się zatrzymuje* Coo??? Fin: No kocham cię Iza: Ja ciebie też! *całuje Fina* Fin: *całuje Izę* Buford: Emi...sorry że chciałem cię zabić. Wybaczysz mi? Emi: Jasne. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi ^^ Buford: Yay! Marina: Czemu mnie chciałaś nastraszyć Hilda? Brunhilda: BO NIE OBCHODZISZ HALLOOWEN BITCH Marina: Wiesz...właśnie uświadomiłam sobie że Halloowen jest nawet fajne. Tak samo jak to całe straszenie… Brunhilda: WEEE!!! Marina: Ale na przyszłość....NIGDY JUŻ TEGO NIE RÓB! *Biję Hildę w głowę* Brunhilda: Auuu Buford: Emily chcesz zatańczyć? Emily: Jasne!!! ^^ Iza: A ty Fineasz? Fin: Nie...Wolę popatrzeć Iza: BO WYCIĄGNĘ PIŁĘ! Fin: Dobra, już dobra. Iza: WEEE! Charlie: Mój wilczku zatańczymy? Emi: Pewnie.. Brunhilda: MARINKO ZATAŃCZYSZ? Marina: Dobra... Wszyscy zaczęli tańczyć w świetle księżyca. KONIEC Kategoria:Historie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania